The Unseen World
by M.R. Noelle
Summary: A young vampire girl from a pureblood family is struggling to fight against her loathed self of what she has been born. Will she succeed in overpowering her heritage? Or will the bloodlust of a pureblood vampire win? Involves werewolves! Twilight Others
1. Chapter 1: Hello

_-spookily- hellooo readers. This is my first story on fanfiction, so please no flaming ;-; it's a vampire/werewolf/witch/whatever story so please enjoy!! :3_

_Ch. 1_

The hunt was on.

The ground blurred beneath my feet as I followed my companions through the dark forest. We were in hot pursuit of a meal, and I could smell the rusty tang of blood just ahead. Its aroma was both enticing and sickening.

A flash of dark shadow flew by and pounced. A guttural shriek of terror pierced the silence of the night, but was soon ended by a sharp snap, like a twig under a hiking boot. A hungry growl could be heard beside me, as a figure crouched down and bit into the neck of the stag that was just taken down. Its attacker began to eat on its hide.

My nose twitched at the scent of shed blood. I wanted desperately to join in the feeding, but it disgusted me to even think about the salty red fluid touching my lips. My canines were starting to enlarge; I knew I couldn't resist the hunt much longer.

The figures sipping from the stag's neck and biting at its calf sat upright and wiped crimson juice from their mouths. They turned to me, expecting me to take my part.

Hello. My name is Myu Rosanna Thorn Noelle. I am a natural born vampire. I hate what I have been since I first tasted blood. I try to avoid the hunt as often as possible.

My hunting companion and closest relative is Roxanna Elizabeth Charlotte Noelle, my half-sister and fellow vampire. She enjoys the hunt to the point that she sometimes goes overboard on victims. We have the same mother. Our fathers were different. I don't think they even know about us.

The third in the description of the hunt you see above is our friend, Kit. She is a werewolf. She can't remember her last name, any of her family, and she doesn't remember anything beyond her last birthday. There are around fifteen 'wolf packs in our area. But Kit's genetic 'wolf code doesn't seem to match that of any of those packs.

_Vampires and werewolves have lived in harmony ever since they came into existence. Witches and mediums exist as well. The creatures from your nightmares have come to life, and been in life since creation began. United, we create a world apart from humans: The Unseen World._

I bent down and sunk my fangs into the brittle fur of the unfortunate stag. Bitter fluid poured through my canines and into my throat. I almost wretched at the frothy bitterness, but I managed to keep it down.

Roxanna and I are pure-vampires. Unfortunately, that means we need at least once hunt per week. But we don't only survive on blood. We eat like regular humans, too. I was born with a bit of hemophobia, so I have difficulty hunting. Roxanna feels bad for me, and Kit doesn't really understand. They both love the hunt. The rush and adrenaline of bloodlust gives them a high when hunting. I hate that.

I sat back up and spat a blood clot from my fangs. "Gross," I hissed.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Kit picked the clot up with her muzzle and swallowed it down. She sighed dreamily and sat on her hind legs, content.

"Hey, it's over for this week, Myu," Roxanna patted me on the back.

I rolled my eyes and stood back up, stretching my arms out. The life taken from the stag was slowly creeping through me, giving me energy that'd been deprived from lack of blood. Roxanna and Kit pushed the corpse into the bushes where fungi and burial beetles crawled. It'd be disposed of quickly with those rotting creatures on the job. I wondered how the other two victims were decomposing; Kit and Roxanna had taken down a doe and an elderly, lost human. I didn't feed from any of them.

"Okay, let's go," Kit's sleek lupine form twisted and cracked into a human skeleton, her chocolate brown fur creeping back into her skin. The amber yellow of 'wolf vanished from her eyes and was soon replaced with a gleaming sapphire blue. Luckily, unlike most lupines, Kit's clothes remained with her through the change; they didn't tear or rip. She looked up into the sparkling starlit sky and breathed deeply. I knew why. It was a full moon. Vampires and werewolves were twice as reckless under a full moon.

I started walking back to the Noelle manor. Kit stayed with us as an "honored guest". I didn't mind, except when she sometimes stayed up with my dog, Damian, howling at the moon.

As I said before, I hate what I've been born. Not only can vampires drain blood, but we can also drain emotions. By that, I mean we can make someone depressed just by standing in the same room with them. A vampire that can't control their powers usually demoralizes an entire gathering of humans in a matter of minutes.

Unfortunately, the numbers of suicides caused by chronic depress have increased since newblood vampires were created. Some vampire families don't know how to hunt properly if they go after humans…

Another few things I regret to inform you of: werewolves can't be created. They have to be born. And vampires can only transform humans if they have a certain "element", let's call it, in their blood. That "element" is very common in humans in this area. Poor souls...

Soo what do you think? Lemme know cuz it's meh first story and I must make changes further on if necessary!!


	2. Chapter 2: What Goes On?

_Thx for reading :D In this chapter, you'll find out how everyone connects to the book Twilight. :3_

_I'm also wondering whether or not to add some fluff to the story... review andt ell me if I should :_

_Quicknote: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE, OR BREAKING DAWN (yet to come out) SO YEW LAWYERS GO AWAY :O They belong to Stephenie Meyer, A BLOODY BRILLIANT WOMAN 3 ILY STEPH_

_ Ch. 2_

I never sleep. None of us do. The only reason for the Noelle manor to keep beds in its chambers is if travelers come by, weary from their night's expedition and desperate for a place to sleep. Those people usually never sleep in their own beds again.

A word to add to your vocabulary: _novodium. _Remember the "element" I mentioned earlier? This is it. Novodium is very common in human blood around here. Somehow, it reacts to the vampire's bite (our fangs are laced with a unique poison) and transforms the victim into the undead if the vamp doesn't feed properly. Death is sure to come on swift wings to those who do not have novodium in their blood when the vamp drinks incorrectly. Novodium keeps the poison from destroying a human's nervous system and blood circulation.

Vampires, when they have had a good meal of the gooey red stuff (vamps can't die if they haven't had blood in a while, but they get weaker), become stronger. The reason newbloods are so much stronger than a vamp that's been transformed longer is because they still have human blood in them, giving them energy far out of reach of an experienced vamp (unless in the case of said vampire draining a human of every drop of blood; for some reason human blood gives us more energy than that of animals). This energy is short-lived, however, because the more un-vampire strength the newblood uses, the faster blood burns through their system and makes them weaker.

Half of the scientists, witches, and mediums are trying to figure out how and why this happens. None have come up with an answer yet.

The Noelle Family has existed for centuries, dating back to the early 1600s. Unlike most vampires in the world, we have retractable fangs that are the only teeth that have poison instead of all our teeth being sharp and laced. We also have reproductive systems (no comment on that please… I'm serious), and we are the only vamps known to have them.

The Volturi over in Italy see us as rivals, but rivals they respect. Volturi are "royalty" vampires; some of the most powerful around. The Noelle's power, both in strength and extra ability, has increased exponentially, now towering slightly above Volturi. To put it simply, Volturi and Noelle are like vampire mafias: finding people with power/skill most don't have and convincing them to join their group before the other gang does. And if not a gunfight usually breaks out, only in their case it's fang-fight.

God I hate the way we do work… I'm surprised the Noelle manage to do this while staying totally underground in it. And we still have an amazing reputation in the Unseen World!

Another thing, vampires can be religious. Crosses and/or holy water can't kill us. We're like regular humans in a way, only a hell of a lot tougher to kill. According to one of my friends: "The only thing that can kill a vampire is another vampire." (Trivia for Twilight fans: Tell me who said this by leaving a review with your answer :DD)

That's not entirely true. Werewolves can kill vamps just as easily as another vamp. But all creatures of myth, as humans believe, are at peace. No signs of war have been detected (except the minor fang vs. fang between Volturi and Noelle, but those never do anything to disturb the balance). This balance, I can honestly say, is the only thing I find beautiful in this crazy world I live in.

_Srry for the short Chapter ;; I'll try to make the next one totally awesome cause it's when the actual story begins! That's right, no more annoying informative chapters! :D Leave revvies if yew luv Myu! ._


End file.
